


Master of Potions

by Manderine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Librarian Belle (Once Upon a Time), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, sarcastic Belle, young henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderine/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: Mr. Gold is helping his son with his first year school shopping. When Bae sets him up on a date with a lovely librarian will they go their separate ways or will fate bring them together?





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> First off I love writing, I realize there will be spelling and probably grammar mistakes as I do not have a beta reader! That being said these are obviously not my characters or my 'Universe' I just control what happens >;3 Hope you enjoy!

Gold shuffles through the new release aisle of Flourish and Botts, this would be his fifth year teaching and his son’s first year attending Hogwarts. Gold however would be thrown into the new position as the Transfigurations teacher, leaving potions behind to his only true competitor in the field Ford Jefferson, ‘Who’d just published the new book he’s currently looking for’. 

Jefferson was a few years his junior starting teaching just a few years after graduation, though just as notorious in the ‘British potioneers society’. They weren’t on fighting terms necessarily, granted they loved to point out each others flaws or gaps in research. But all in competitive fun, they both enjoyed their studies, constantly in growing respect of one another. ‘Spending the school year with the man should prove to be a bit of fun’, He muses.

“That’s the last of it papa.” Bae says wading his way through the oddly piled stacks. He’s trying in vain to balance his boxes of supplies and a first year book bundle. 

“Aye, very good,” he says smiling at his son. They’d managed to finish all of their shopping in one day. Which was good considering they didn’t come to Diagon Alley often, at least not together. 

Bae lived with his mother in the area who was originally supposed to take him school shopping. Unfortunately she had some work with the Aurors, investigating some drug lead overseas with her new husband. So technically this was her time with Bae, before school at least, but work was work, Gold knew that all too well. Only having Bae for summers and Holidays in the past had always put a damper in his mood, but he’d cherished every moment. Now if Bae ever needed him he could just come by his office. 

Setting whatever bag’s the boy’d pawned off on him on the ground, he steps back and tries to catch a glimpse of Jefferson’s new edition, ‘Antidote Potions & When to Use them’. Potions was a less sought out profession, hence, it may be harder to acquire than the latest Harlend Parish cookbook. And to be honest he should be looking for more transfiguration teacher instruction. He hadn’t exactly procured a solid lesson plan yet. That’s why he’d come at least, and of course to get Bae’s school supplies. 

Transfiguration has always been a strong suit of his; it was just relaxing even when done in simple repetition. It was something he’d picked up on from watching his aunts growing up, but not something he thought he’d enjoy teaching. Potions was more straight-forward and by the book; do this, add this add heat take it away and this will make it stronger and this will ruin the potion. If it doesn’t work, here’s why. Transfiguration on the other hand, way more difficult, and a lot harder to explain why something hadn’t quite gone as planned. And it’s not just a simple wave of your wand, and some old latin phrases. There’s a whole quantitative aspect of concentration, mass and power of the mind required to transform an object. 

A triumphant smile curls his lips as he spots the brilliant yellow leather spine of Jefferson’s new book. ‘If only it weren’t almost half his height above his head.’ 

Without thinking he reaches up to grab the book on tippy toes. Or tiptoe since he’s now leaning to the left as he hadn’t thought enough to step to the side just a little bit. Luckily he’s just barely tall enough to reach. 

“We’re closing soon,” a woman’s voice says from just behind him.

Startled, Gold whips his head around nearly losing his balance. The textured leather binding clutched beneath his fingertips gave way completely as the books around it began slipping from the shelf and onto the floor. Last minute he’s able to catch his footing by grabbing one of the sharper edges of the bookshelf as well as Bae’s steadying hands, just so he wouldn’t land on his arse.

“Woah papa,” Bae reacts reaching out to balance him.

“Oh m’sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted to remind you were closing in five minutes.” She apologises.

“Yes, I saw the sign. New hours to account for the change in staff?” Gold huffs ignoring her as he composes himself. His voice had come off a little more rushed and steely than intended, and he goes to pick up the books. After all he was the one who just knocked them all from the shelf. 

“Oh.” The woman replies a little affronted. “Well believe it or not it’s harder than it looks getting over the initial transition.” She goes on, crouching down to help with the last of the books. 

“So you decided to cut your hours in half for training I could do over a cup of coffee? Honestly how hard can it be stocking books by alphabet system and genre or even the muggle dewey decibel system.” He replies flippantly, standing up to finally a face this woman. 

His breath catches as she stands with him and all of the three books she’s managed to save from his rampage. Her cheeks are slightly flushed against her creamy pale complexion. And at full height she’s just a few inches shorter, with the most gorgeous head of chestnut curls tied back into a messy bun. She tosses her head back to rid a stray curl from her face. Finally her eyes lock with his own and he can’t recall a more brilliant blue grey than the color of her eyes. 

She looks just as shocked as he feels at the moment, probably putting a face to the grumpy pompous arse he just came off as. He no doubt, is dressed like the rest haughty purebloods that come in. Not sure how long they stood there he’s suddenly grateful for the tap on his elbow. Bae awkwardly holds out a pocket sized version of a Muggles Thesaurus. 

Embarrassed now from both his outburst and how close he was standing to this stranger. Gold steps back and gratefully grabs the book from his son nodding his thanks.

“Well I’m sure It’d take more than one cup of coffee.” She says, taking advantage of the awkward situation to hold out her arms for the books under his arm.

Gold scoffs, to cover up the look of awe on his face from just moments before, and then places the heavy books in her small arms.

“Be that as it may, two in the afternoon is a bit early given the rush hour and last minute school shopping.” He points out, then once the full weight of the load was in her arms he looks to her apologetically. “I do apologise, I mean-about the books that is.” He says a bit sheepish. 

She scrunches up her face up at notion and replies, “It happens, and your right of course! Two is early, which is why other shops are carrying Flourish’s school book bundles as well. I’ve just been cramming so much as I can into this place before I leave for a larger position next week. And I should apologise to you really, I should’ve waited, until you had the proper balance that is.” She finishes as a large smile grows across her face like he’d missed some kind of inside joke. He’s only able to nod then as she leads them back to the front desk. 

After placing the books on a backroom shelf she comes back to tally their total. And as they wait Bae perks up, nudging at his side and looking between the two of them.

“Are you two actually gonna go for coffee’s?” Bae asks eagerly and Gold can only hope she isn’t listening. A well hidden smirk tells him she is but wasn’t going to say anything.

“Bae, I think you’ve misunderstood, we were just talking metaphorically. And besides, I’m sure she’s got someone waiting for her at home.” Gold says to his son, who defiant as he is, turns to address her instead. 

“Are you single?” Bae asks shamelessly.

This time she glances up surprise evident across both their faces. Gold stills, cringing inwardly, hoping she hadn’t taken offence to the boys rash questioning and was now going to tell him to manage his child. This was not the way a pureblood child should act,’defiant and loose tongued.’ he could only imagine. Instead she surprises him even more by indulging in the boy’s curiosity.

“Uhm well no, it’s a bit-complicated actually.” She replies hesitantly, not sure how far she’s willing to answer. 

“Bae, manners.” He scolds, “I do apologize for his bash behavior, when he gets an idea in his head.” 

“Oh no, that’s quite alright,” She reassures him, “15 galleons for the lot.”

“Oh come on papa, when was the last time you went on a date?” Bae tries.

Gold flushes red at his son’s statement, also unable deny the claim without being further scolded ‘by a twelve year old traitor’. And there is no telling if he’d ever be able to live down the disappointment if he didn’t try; the old monster in him caves.

Clearing his throat he pauses not knowing her name. “Well, If you’d like I’m also departing for work in a few days time. This one will be with his mother over the weekend. I could stop by sometime tomorrow, for a break?.” He asks, telling himself he’s just seeing things as he notices the slight glimmer in her eye.

“Belle,” She says grinning “And sure, I’d love to, I have tomorrow evening off after work...two O’clock.” She states firmly with that glimmering look in her eye.

“Right, I’ll see you then.” Gold utters handing her the coin. He had no idea why she’d want to spend whatever time she had left here with him. But one thing is for sure he had almost a full school year ahead of him, he could certainly make time for a coffee.

\-------  
Bae was back with his mother and a rather smug looking Killian. They’d be dropping him off at Kings Cross with the rest of the students the following day. He still wasn’t quite sure about Killian however, his relationship with Milah was over with years ago, they left on friendly enough terms, if it wasn’t for Bae they’d have nothing left for on common grounds. But it still seemed like he had a grudge.

Thoughts aside, that leaves him with another hour before he’s to meet up with this Belle. He’s not sure what to think but isn’t complaining about the date. Deciding to leave a bit early Gold showers quickly before casting a drying spell, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He’d run out of ink earlier during his lesson plans, not to mention he needs another pot of red anyway for grading papers.

Heading into his walk in closet he grabs some casual robes suit and trousers for the evening. His dark red vest engraved with gold lay over his tailored white shirt that remained open. Knee high black leather boots over black trousers and his favorite fashionable dragon hide coat pulled it all together. With these particulars done he grabs his magically expanded coin purse and heads for the flu. It seems like a longer walk than usual to the foyer. Milah had agreed to all family tie offs when they separated. Taking nothing but the mountains of fine clothes and jewelry she’d purchased during their time together. It hadn’t made a dent in his fortune but it seemed a trivial thing to deny her, ‘personal affections’ accumulated. Especially when he’d no need of them, no especially not looking at the bigger picture. Bae, he’d been the only reason their marriage had separated so seamlessly. Bae would keep the family name and magic bind to his family and Milah could leave with her ‘pirate.’ 

That didn’t keep the manor from feeling so...lonely. The Stiltskin family had several properties but this manor was his home. Always had been since his father had declared such a distaste for it. It’d been an escape for a while, somewhere he could depend on his paternal half never bothering to visit. He’d first gone to the Stiltskin lakeside manor after his fifth year. Spent the summer there with two friends and his house elves at their beck and call. 

It was large then for three rowdy teens. Each of them could take up one wing of the manor and not cross paths till the came together for dinner. Which was partly the reason he’d gotten married so quickly after graduation. That and he’d already gotten Milah pregnant. He’d needed someone to fill the space. Oh and their break up was a scandal to be sure, it was rare pureblood families ever split up. On the bright side of things you could always count on the newest broom line release date article to cover up the latest ‘heartbreaking’ story. Money could always buy a little happiness however reprieve. 

Finally reaching the foyer after such a miserable deliberation to start off the evening he reaches his hand for the powder. A tray set into the fireplace along the wall really this place was meant for ‘a lot’ more formal gatherings than it received. Shuffling into the entrance he shook himself and readied for floo travel.

“Diagon Alley,” he states firmly but clearly in his scottish brogue before the large green flame engulfs him into the network. There was the familiar spinning, pulling and pushing sensation before the familiar bustle of Diagon streets came into view. He quickly steps out of the way onto the cobblestone streets brushing imaginary soot from his jacket. Even at this time of day plenty of travelers would be using the flu. There was no sense in being in their way, not that he needed anyone running into him. 

He made his way through North side until he came in front of the shop. The lights were off and it didn’t look like anyone was left inside. ‘Figures, why would she, a beautiful young woman with plenty going for her humor a grumpy pompous arse like him.’

He was about to turn back around to head into scribbulus for ink when he saw it, a small movement in the back and then to his utter disbelief, she was in the doorway to the backroom smiling as she made her way towards him. The door opened all too soon and she stood there barefoot, in a grey pencil skirt and emerald green blouse. Her hair was down today a pair of black reading glasses set on her nose the only thing keeping the hair from flowing fully into her face. ‘How typically librarian’ he thought to himself. 

“Miss,” He says to her as she holds the door open. 

“Ah, I was just closing up. If you don’t mind waiting just a moment, I’ll be right back.” She replies and disappears into the back. For a moment he thinks to himself that she’s probably taken off through the backdoor. A moment later she arrives back to the front sporting a charcoal grey cloak over her shoulders. It was a fine quality if a bit used, like his dragon hide coat he so loved. 

“Thought you’d run off,” He smirked at her receiving a complacent smile in return.   
“Nah such a sweet boy I thought i’d be a shame if i didn’t give his father a chance.” She returned.

“Ah so a pity coffee out of respite it is.” He says not quite believing his ears. His gaze wandered down the street he’d come wondering if it was too late to escape this evening yet.

“Oh no! Not at all I was just hoping to get a new employee who could train others in the subtle art of librarian in one evening.” Before he could so much as turn his head back in her direction he felt her small cool hand close around his. When their eyes finally met her smile was smug and he felt himself chuckling. 

“Ah shall we then?” He lifts his brow face giving away nothing. 

“I think we shall.” Was her reply as the made their way down a side alley. Turns out both their stomachs had agreed, coffee was not nearly fulfilling enough. Normally he’d have taken a date out somewhere...more special. However such establishments required reservations that he’d never find this time of night. That and she seemed perfectly comfortable attending the local tavern. The leaky cauldron a place he hadn’t stepped foot in since his school days was hopping with business on what he liked to call the, ‘Late school shoppers afternoon.’ 

He’d ordered a three side app and full course meal for both of them telling the keeper to use his tab. Once in the system, always in the system. Conversation was surprisingly easy for them after the light teasing back and forth over coffees. They’d established each of them had a keen taste for reading and learning. He’d begun to wonder if she’d been a Ravenclaw as well with her desire for learning.

“So you know I’m obviously a librarian.” He chuckles at that. ”What do you do?” 

And isn’t that the breadwinner question what would she do when he told her a pureblood with absolutely no obligation to work was a teacher. A lonely bachelor with a son spent the large part of his life among children. He decided a half truth was better than the full truth of things. 

“I’m a potions master, I do research you may know me better by my publishing name Rumpelstiltskin.  
Her eyes bulged a bit in recognition. To be fair it might have been aided by the elf wine they’d been indulging in but he was pleased to know she’d heard of him. Nothing like a little boost of ego. “You’re Rumplestiltskin? Famous potions author ne’ famous for fighting with other greatest potions master ‘author’ of your time Ford Jefferson?!” 

“Ah,” of course that second tidbit he wasn’t quite proud of..”That would be me.” 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting and by the looks of things neither did she know quite how to react. They were both saved by the arrival of dessert, ice cream raspberry tarts. Instead of being awkward the silence that ensued was rather comfortable. That is until someone he’s not sure who exactly it could have been either of them gave a small moan in response to the dessert. Say what you would about the leaky cauldron they had suspiciously good desserts,

It was probably her third or fourth bite.. He really wasn’t sure by this point all he could focus on was the bit of raspberry stuck in the corner of her beautiful mouth. He was. Not. Staring. He was tipsy time ran slow when you had a lot to drink right?

He made to look away only his treacherous hand had other ideas. Before either of them knew what he was doing his thumb was brushing raspberry away only for a pink tongue to dart out and lick it. He’s sure it was unintentional, no he knew it had to be. But the look she was giving him said otherwise.

“Ehm, uh it’s getting late.” He tells her berating himself as the words left him.

“Yeah I should probably go home big day tomorrow.” 

“I could em, walk you ho-.” 

“Please! If you don’t mind that is.” He nod in response to her broadening smile.

They’d walked back the way the came towards the library apparently there was a disillusioned apartment building just behind it. He was sure they’d split ways well before this but she hadn’t let go of his hand since leaving the tavern. So here he was standing on the doorstep holding her hand as she unlocks the building with a few flicks of her rather gorgeous wand. It was darker in color, almost red/brown smooth and so very...well librarian with a few round notches along the otherwise smooth carved handle. 

“Uhm so listen,” she had started and he could only feel his stomach sink as she was about to send him on his way probably to never see him again.

“Miss lucas can be super, uh gender specific on who she lets in here so I need you to be quiet until I can get us past my wards okay?” 

He thinks he’s lost his eyebrows in his hairline somewhere still not sure if he’d heard her correctly...was she about to sneak him past some old witch who didn’t allow men in the place? He didn’t get more than a squeak out before she had him running up the steps to her door. He hadn’t felt quite this much excitement for the better part of five or so years since Bae required a little more attention growing up. Or was it six...best not dwell on it.

They’re just barely past the frame when his scaley jacket’s being pushed from his shoulders. Neither notice or care that the doors been slammed closed behind them as their lips crash in heated passion. Her lips are smoother than he'd imagined and the moment her lips part his tongue begins searching every corner of her mouth. He can taste the strawberry creme’ still on her tongue, everything's becoming a blur. He feels her slight frame pressing into him more and more until he hits the wall behind him. Their hands beginning to roam as clothes come off more freely and they each fight for control. 

Somehow they make it to the couch and he’s pushing her back, kneeling readily between her legs on the soft leather. He lifts each leg and grabs her heels throwing them aside ignoring the loud clatter they make against hardwood floor. Reclaiming her lips in a fit of teeth and tongue his hand comes back around to cup her arse urging her leg up around his waist. Her other leg does the same her hand trail down between them to cup at his already painfully hard erection through now thoroughly unnecessary trousers . 

The claw like fingers of her free hand grazing his shoulder are enough to spring him back into action. He pulls back earning a moan of reluctance from the writhing woman beneath him. Grinning he takes in the red kiss swollen lips as he sits back trailing his fingers slowly down her middle stopping just below her navel.

“Beautiful,” he says, both hands now making their way down bare thighs to hike her skirt up around her waist. She lifts her hips slightly as he hooks a slightly calloused finger around the waist-band of her panites. Pulling them off to add to the ever growing articles scattering the apartment. He began to help ‘prep’ her further only to realise it was hardly needed. The finger he’d begun to tease her with was already coated with her juices. A small moan escaped her lips as she continued to stare at him. Her lips are parted slightly and tongue subconsciously darting between her lips. He can’t help himself as he recaptures her lips.

He starts with a figure 8 pattern with his thumb making sure to come only very close to and occasionally only grazing that sensitive bundle of nerves. Then felt her hands moving down his chest as he continues his ministrations. The buttons of his trousers were being undone, and then his zipper. Finally she’s freeing his cock that twitches in anticipation at the warmth of her palm. Her careful ministrations would probably set him over the edge if he lost his concentration. He nearly groaned at the sight of her heaving chest even through her lacy bra the sight of her pert creamy breasts almost made him lose it like an errant school boy. He descended upon them delighted to hear her delighted moans upon doing so. Those sweet sounds get louder as he pays special attention to her clit. Until finally. 

Her sweet moans fill the quiet apartment as she reaches her climax. Hot breath coming in short puffs between them as he watched her come down off her orgasm. Now was the breaking point of course, she’d likely kick him out in embarrassment having come this far with a complete stranger she’d met only yesterday with his son no less. 

He readied himself for whatever spells she’d throw his way as she reached out for her wand. It was possibly sheer will or reflex that he’d gone for his as well. Somehow both wands had made it to the coffee table before their brief tumble. 

He didn’t dare move as more surprisingly was the look smug look on her face as she pointed her wand between them uttering a spell he knew all too well ‘perhaps a necessity for his profession’ errant potions and all. That vanished the rest of his clothes to a pile among the mess of the floor they’d made. Hers utterly rumpled skirt and bra went next.

Sliding down further into the couch she wraps her arms around neck pulling him back to her. She needn’t say more, as he reaches down, in hand and aligns himself at her entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Bae was waiting albeit impatiently for him alongside Milah at Kings cross. It was quite a sight seeing the two of them with nearly identical looks of, ‘Well it’s about time you showed up.’ It was times like these he couldn’t help but wonder what Bae had gotten from him. Except for maybe the boys eyes they matched his own almost exactly.

 

To be fair he’d had quite the night last night, just rushing through some last minute packing details this morning. So he was a little late, he hadn’t gotten much in the way of ‘sleep,’ though he didn’t mind there’d be plenty of time for that ‘over the following school year.’ But he couldn’t very well tell his boy know what he’d been up to. Milah on the other hand would probably guess sooner or later he was too relaxed this morning. Especially if a certain little imp of his asked about a certain coffee date.

 

Sure enough as he walks up to them a certain pair of identical dark brown eyes set on him. The change was almost comical, from stern impatience to eager curiosity in just a blink. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth as his son’s mouth was already blabbering away.

 

“So how was it? Did you get coffee? How’s Belle-you didn’t flake on her did you?” He did the only thing that seemed to calm his son’s line of questioning in things like this. Squaring away his face void of emotion he held up a hand. That did it, on one account that is. Upon hearing the last bit of questioning Milahs brow had crept up and there was now an smug knowing look upon her usually ‘so stoic’ face. 

 

“Well!?” Bae persisted. He turns back to his son letting a more sincere smile slip into place. 

“We went for coffee and dinner.” He says flatly. Well maybe he shouldn’t have divulged that last bit as Milah was now full on grinning at him perhaps that was her chuckle he heard. 

 

“You went for dinner! Papa bloody he-” Milah cuffs him on the back of the head before he can finish his sentence. “Watch your mouth Baelfire, and don’t think you’ll be getting away with that talk because your in school. Now go grab another trolly for your father.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Bae says glancing back to him before running off.

 

“Well well, I hope your not getting Bae’s hopes on you having a new girlfriend. What with the Cora affair, and teaching and all that.” Milah says once Bae is out of earshot. 

 

Cora had been a brief and sort of less than pleasant rebound after Milah left. She’s the wife of the head of Master Potioneers society and had taken a liking to him even before reaching his mastery. It’d been a quiet affair at the time his split with Milah hadn’t quite been made public. That and Cora’s husband was a drunk, easy enough to sneak by unnoticed on quite a few occasions. He suspects that the man knows damn well what he’d done with his wife, probably not the first time for that matter.

 

“Oh no dearie, not that it’s any of your business but it was just coffee.” He replies irritated with the woman. He’s reasonably sure she’s not bringing up ‘his’ love life with her track record. Not without her own agenda at least. 

 

“Coffee, right well I’m sure it’s just a bittersweet memory now with school right around the corner, I’m sure you’ll be up to your gills with this one along for the term.” So they were keeping up the act in metaphors now. Well with Bae already on his way back..

 

“Oh I’m sure I’ll manage, now if you don’t mind we should get going the train leaves soon.” 

 

“Finally.” Bae says all but packing his luggage upon the trolly himself.

 

“Alright calm down we have plenty of time.” He says letting Bae lead the way to 9¾ this part at least was nothing new to Bae. Not that he’d have nearly as much trouble with it, not the way muggle borns did. He’d taught Bae early on how to sense magic and inspect it, the magical entrance to their station was nothing new.

 

Goodbyes were being made between Bae and his mother, he’d give them a moment alone and prepare to board. He’d managed to coerce his son into getting a cat. Not without a fight of course. But a few reasurances that he could in fact use his owl or the ones Hogwarts provided set him at ease. That didn’t make selecting the animal any easier. Two hours in that infernal zoo and he’d come out with the ugliest dwarfed kneezle you could imagine. Grey and white fluff stripped beast if he’d ever seen one with the nastiest temper. He’d almost regretted telling his boy to get a ‘cat.’ But he also didn’t need another owl at the manor over the holidays. Maybe if the kneezle croaked early he’d reconsider…

 

The trunks where levitated and brought into storage, accessible of course to students for changing into uniforms. The pets always remained with them, they tend to bond with their bored owner over the long train ride. That and they were far more likely to try an escape with dozens of other creatures laying around. He’d sent his owl ahead this morning, Hectal needed the exercise anyway. He was a large primarily black owl sporting a few grey feathers along his chest, flat face and wings. The only thing he kept on him was a briefcase with his lesson plans, might as well narrow out details to pass the time.

 

“Come on let’s go!” Bae says running towards him. 

 

“Alright son, go ahead and find your compartment. I’ll be in the teachers cabin.” Bae’s smile is nervous but you’d hardly notice with the excitement bubbling off of him. He follows his son along two train carts when he finally chose a simple compartment with two students in muggle looking attire. They appear to be first years as well, he hadn’t recognized either of them from classes. Of course that’s not saying much, the majority of students kind of meshed together until about fifth year. Except the few students who were destined little troublemakers from the start. He figures Bae will be among the list of students for teacher lounge discussions.

 

The door closes behind his son and the little beast he carries before he continues through the train. It’s quarter of, so anytime now the train would be signaling its departure. 

 

“Professor Gold, sir.” He almost doesn’t hear the words there spoken so quietly. 

 

“Yes, Miss Margaret.” She was a second year Gryffindor, shy little thing with no regards for after hour rules running around with her muck, still nonetheless a good student. 

 

“The prefects were wondering if you would run their beginning of term meeting this evening in place of Mr. Clark. H-he’s caught his allergies again, says he refuses to take the potion you gave him. Makes him too sleepy.” He thought that if his eyes could roll any further back they’d be lost to him forever. 

 

“Tell Mr. Clark that the headmaster should be so delighted he’s taking his new position so seriously. And that if he takes the potions as prescribed there should be no...side effects other than his own laziness.” Miss Margaret stood like a deer in headlights until he cocked a brow ever so subtly for her to take her leave. 

 

No such luck however Gryffindors were not known to take such blatant hints. “So, does that mean your, not taking over for Clarke?”

 

“Astute observation, Margaret.” He says flippantly before pivoting on his heel towards the teachers cabin. Perhaps if one of the prefects had collected him themselves he’d be more inclined to do so. However sending a second year to do their bidding didn’t bode well with him. It was a miracle they’d gotten their positions as prefects. 

 

Finally some peace and quiet, he thinks to himself. That is until he sees the pair sitting in the cabins window seating. It’s a wide open space much like the carts the upper years filled only this was more of a common area. Two long couches filled the middle section back to back allowing a beautiful landscape view through long seamless windows running the length of the cabin. Smaller one to two seater sections in the corners gave a hint of privacy towards those deigned to use them. He typically took up the one corner that two newcomers were now sharing tea at laughing like school children. 

 

He was annoyed at first, ready to tell them off. That is until he saw who exactly they were. Jefferson the new potions master for the school was the first to acknowledge his arrival.    
  


“Rumplestiltskin! Dear old friend, it’s truly good to see you. You have copy of my new book I see.” He didn’t think the grin on Jefferson’s face could get any wider without splitting his face in half. “Please do sit with us were just having a cuppa.” 

 

He should move, take a seat perhaps offer up a polite smile but he’s rooted to the spot. His fingertips are white from gripping the book so hard. Jefferson is an underlying expert in noticing anything amiss. Yet he’s sitting there acting like he can see nothing at all. Belle, his beautiful ‘one night stand’ librarian was sitting there enjoying a cup of tea with his greatest known competitor in the small world of potions. She was blushing, adorably so. But he couldn’t help notice the small note of hesitation from her. 

 

It wasn’t as if he was the most welcoming of men. In fact he had no doubt the scowl on his face would have set his graduated students running for the hills. But he was irritated, with himself really. The headmaster had told him they’d be expecting a new librarian, there was no way he couldn’t have connected those dots. Yet he hadn’t and here they were on the long train ride to hogwarts in the only teachers compartment with no liable reason to take leave. Nowhere to go really. Maybe he should take Mr. Clarke up on his offer after all, was it too late?

 

“So what do you think of it Gold? The evolution and adaptation of potions? Surely you have plenty to say.” Jefferson smirked and wasn’t that just quaint, he’d definitely noticed. 

 

“Unfortunately I have yet to read your work. You see, I was otherwise...occupied.” He said braving a glance at the librarian who was now very interested in the floral pattern of her teacup.

 

“No matter, you’ve plenty of time to read up and you’ll know just where to find me once school starts.” Jefferson says getting up as if he had somewhere to be. “Well Belle, it’s been such a pleasure meeting you. I’m afraid I must prepare for a lunch meeting. I have a group of very select students I’m taking under my wing.” In other words Jefferson was saying ‘I’ll let you two catch up,’ 

 

The door closed behind Jefferson and the awkward situation seemed to amplify tenfold as neither of them had the words to share. He decided he wouldn’t be getting his seat back as he couldn’t very well sprawl his notes across her tray. Well he could, but he just wasn’t that kind of arse. 

 

“So,” Belle began lamely. 

 

He made himself comfortable on the couch...probably not his best thought out plan memories of last night crashed through his head like the muggle theater box he’d seen at the ministry. He cleared his throat ready for her to continue on with some kind of ‘talk’ but as he waited nothing came.

 

“So,” He says flatly. 

 

It seemed she expected more some kind of peasant greeting perhaps. ‘Oh how lovely we’ll be working together, I can hardly wait’ he mused. 

 

“Jeffersons filled me in on all the teachers at Hogwarts, you’ll be teaching Transfiguration?” He rose a brow at that but otherwise says nothing as he pretends to study his collection of work.

“Aye, not my first choice but I seem to be the only one qualified on such short notice.”

 

“Ehem, well I will be taking the library position so I hope to see you around.” Her voice starts again thicker in tone and that lovely Australian accent.

 

“I’m sure we will.” He was honestly losing it, one night and he can barely manage a few half attempts at words. And it’s not like they would be seeing each other around, certainly not in the library. He has his own library in his office let alone the wall shelves that took over most his private quarters. There was nothing in the school library he’d ever likely require, when he has he’s always sent a student to fetch them in the past. Maybe he can have Bae do it for him now, small way to ensure he’d see his son if only for a quick chat and a book slip.

 

“Sorry to leave you, Miss...uh, Ms. French,” He’s about to say Belle not sure if it’s entirely appropriate to address her as such given their new...professional relationship. “I should be going now, I have a group of students to frighten into line.” He says pretending not to notice the amused smile smile flitting briefly before warping into a disappointed frown. 

 

It was perhaps cowardice that had him packing away his book and slipping out the door without another word. He’s not sure he can deal with this right now, the woman he’d left behind was probably laughing at him now as he made his way through the train. So much for the mysterious potioneer expert guise. Most teachers arrive at hogwarts the week before to prepare. He’s always left on the start of term train to see as much of his son before the new year started. However new teachers were almost required to arrive from the beginning term Hogwarts Express. 

 

Relieving Mr. Clarke from prefect counseling duty was almost too easy. The man rushed out in a fit of coughing and sneezing. The oaf should have followed simple directions and he’d be healthy as anyone else on this train. Besides this way he’ll just stay in the cabin...in case anyone wanted to talk more in depth about their new duties. 

 

Later at Hogwarts 

 

The train ride was almost relaxing in comparison. The Great Hall was a madhouse, as per usual, students reconciling with friends..and foes. He hadn’t missed the cursory glance Mrs. Lucas sent his way as he purposefully sat himself between Professor Leroy and Miss Mills, two seats down from his ‘prefered seat.’ since a beautiful young brunette happened to be sitting right next to it. He’d berate himself later for showing such weakness, but if anyone asked. ‘He’s almost sure they will, nobody can keep there abnormally large noses out of other people business.’ He’ll just tell them how he’d wanted a better view for the sorting. His son was to be placed in a house that would help mold and define him in life after all, no father would miss this opportune moment. 

 

Bae had an express interest in Ravenclaw ever since he was a boy and wanted to be just like his papa. But he knew his Bae too well, it’s far more likely he’d be sorted elsewhere. Milah was a Slytherin, and Bae is definitely ambitious but he’s also friendly, loyal and Brave. Far more likely to be a Gryffindor than any other house. Time would tell. 

 

It didn’t take long for the sorting to begin. First years would always be a gamble the nervous wreck they harbored before finding their house. He’d heard of students passing out in anticipation. No such luck this year, there seemed to be a larger group of magical cultured students this term. Bae among them, seemed to have calmed the nerves of some muggle raised looking students with him. 

 

Four were sorted into Gryffindor already, they’d had a weak sorting last year another two into Hufflepuff. Three Slytherins welcomed warmly but not nearly as boisterous as the other houses and one Ravenclaw boy that almost tripped on his way down the steps...caught his balance last moment ‘stupid boy.’ 

 

“Baelfire Gold!” This was his boys moment.

 

The sorting hat was taking a moment to contemplate which house, for which he felt admittedly proud of, though they seemed to be in deep discussion. His son had many great qualities. 

 

“Gryffindor!” Shouts the sorting hat as the second table erupts with cheers. He saw a few of his Ravenclaws looking put out, even glancing his way. For Bae’s part he seemed alright with the choice giving his papa a goofy grin as he sat with his first year mates. He noticed one of which happened to be one of the muggle raised students he’d accompanied on the train. 

 

He was happy for his son, and more than grateful he didn’t seem put out about the hats choice. The rest of the sorting went by quickly with 8 more students put in Ravenclaw. It seemed this was a good year for Slytherin with 12 students sorted into the house. 

 

He hastily scribbled a note and charmed it to arrive to his son when the feast appeared. He’d likely find it when his first years schedule when it appeared by his plate with dinner. When Blues overly long speech was finished he cast a glance towards Jefferson who was now immersed in a deep discussion with Belle. The flash of jealousy that pounced in the pit of his stomach was an unwelcome surprise when she laughed at his over gestural joke. Really what was getting into him, it’s not like he welcomed any discussion from her earlier.

 

He barely notices the overwhelming pile of asparagus he’s shoveled onto his plate until Leroy grudgingly took the rest from him with a levelling look.

 

“My apologies,” He mumbled moving his attention to the slip he’d kept for Bae’s response. The parchment in front of him was charmed to show all immediate out replies and responses. 

 

“Bae, Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. I’m proud of you son. Come see me after after Tuesday’s class, I’ll show you to my rooms and you can tell me all about the friends your making. -Gold ~PS. Don’t forget to call me professor outside of class.” 

 

“Thanks Papa, I’m actually okay with my sorting even if it isn’t Ravenclaw, I’ve made two friends from the train August, and Mulan They’re sorted into Gryffindor too!. Can’t wait to talk -Bae P.S. And remember not to use my nickname!”

 

“So Gryffindor? I thought for sure Bae would be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin like the rest of the family.” Professor Mills says to him. 

 

“Yes, my boy has been vying for Ravenclaw since a young lad. But he’ll do just find in Gryffindor.” He responds. 

“You’re okay with the sorting?” She asks sounding like she’d expected his answer. 

 

“Yes of course...He is my son after all.” 

 

“Well yes, but your family line has always been more Slytherin oriented, you were after all the first of many generations in your family to be sorted Ravenclaw after how long?. The house has shown a lot of grief for it over the years. Especially with you’re prodigy towards potions and all. We always thought that little hat sorted you wrong.”  

 

“Mhmm, as you’ve said before.” He responds quietly. Their conversation had attracted some unwanted attention from the others and he’d rather not be center of attention. 

 

“I really should be going, I must sort out my new rooms afterall.” Gold said rising early from the table. Truth be told his elves had likely set out all his belongings, he’d be arriving to a fully furnished room set just right to his preferences. 

 

He leaves through the teachers door, it doubled as a shortcut to the grand staircase, trophy room and teachers lounge. It was certainly a strange thing to not head for the dungeons instead going for the second floor corridor. It’d be brighter up here for sure, above ground and all closer to his Ravenclaws anyway. Not that there was never sunlight from the lake, but it was always a nice calming filtered light he’s sure to miss as well. 

 

He reaches the designated portrait of his rooms and states his password. “Felix Felicis.”

“Humph.” Says the portrait before slamming open. 

 

“Bloody Harpy.” He says before walking in. Did she expect a warm welcoming? Clearly she hadn’t heard of him yet. 

 

Yes he’d have to strengthen the wards to his own liking, they were weak his own son could have set something better and they’d barely covered the basics this summer. The room was rather nice. The Entrance Foyer was rounded leading in one direction to the left, in a wide archway. Two long tables sat along the wall with benches and coat racks. Through the Archway was quite a vast space in his opinion for a transfigurations teacher. He figures since ‘it is,’the transfiguration quarters they had likely used their magic to expand the space without making the room ‘physically larger’ than was allocated to them. 

 

There was a fireplace in the center of the room surrounded by his voluminous books on the wall, dark blue banners of his family crest hung in respectable places. More books shelved above another archway to the right of the fireplace lead to a personal library study. Two chairs and a couch in rich chocolate leather sat before the fire. Corresponding color rugs in the right places. And of course his ‘mini’ bar of a rather large collection of scotch and elvish wine. There was an open winding staircase set along the left wall curving to the second floor with an overlooking balcony. Arched ceilings that somehow incorporated vast windows. His room and master bathroom was all that was on the second floor, a very open plan. King sized master canopy bed draped in the same rich dark blues decorational cushions and cream colored sheets and pillows. Two more of his chairs sat on the far end of the room where there was an indoor raised balcony with a great view. His dark wood dressers and nightstands were set out and full. Lastly and where he greatly needed to relax was his bathroom. Fixed with a bath almost rivalry of a prefects bathroom ‘albeit a quarter of the size.’ Yes he very well could keep the secret of the transfiguration teachers living arrangements. 

 

Stripping his boots and outer clothes he makes his way for the waiting bath. Going as far as summoning a tumbler and bottle of whiskey he’s been saving. Almost to the door his somewhat lighter mood diminishes upon the tapping of his window. 

 

“Blasted thing.” he grumbles setting down his drink. 

 

A Tawny brown owl hooted once more before tapping the glass in a way he’s almost sure will shatter it. He opens the window to let the blasted bird in only for it to make an undignified squawk and land on his dresser sending an expensive pocket watch soaring.

 

“Fucking hell who trained you!” He growls before snatching the letter from its talons. 

 

The neat scrawl of words across the front were a pleasant sight to see. Especially after squinting to read prefects reports all afternoon. That is until he recognized who the letter was from.

 

_ Dear Mr. Gold,  _

__ _ I know you must be busy sorting out your class schedules, or cozy in your quarters by now. But we never had a chance to catch up on the train. If you wouldn’t be averse to the idea I would love a tour of the castle, you must know all the secret passages by now. Having attended Beauxbatons I haven’t the pleasure of knowing what will now be my ‘third home.’ as well as some students most likely to be wandering at night. It wouldn't do for me to get lost on my first night of patrolling would it? _

_ -Belle French  _

_ P.S. I hope we can, really, get to know each other this time around. And Congratulations to your son Bae for making Gryffindor!  _

Gold re-read the letter for probably the fifth time. Bath forgotten and drink two times restored. How was she not shying away from him every chance she got? Not only that but she’d remembered his sons name. That in itself warmed him a bit, Cora had always called him ‘boy’ the thought of that alone it still irked him. 

Snatching his pocket watch of the floor he amusedly recalled something he could begin his reply with. If nothing else he could do dry humor. Going to his dresser he grabbed some spare parchment ink and quill to sketch out a quick reply.

 

__ _ Dear, Ms. French  _

_ I should have known this was your bird wreaking havoc to my quarters. It would seem in training your associate for Flourish and Blotts you’ve forgotten all about your Owl.  _ (Perhaps that was too harsh now that he’d written it..? He dipped his quill again, anyway hopefully his response would cool his jab at her.)  _ Nonetheless, if you can make yourself available this Friday I can show you the rounds I make of the castle. Be warned Friday tends to be a most busy night. _

_ P.S. Perhaps, and thank you.  _

_ -Mr. Gold _

He sealed the letter with his wand giving the ruffled owl a leveling look. Sliding the letter over the thing knew well enough to grab it and leave. But not before giving an ear piercing screech. Most likely it was furious at not receiving a treat, not bloody likely given his ‘overly expensive’ watch was thrown across the room. 

 

Closing and warding the window behind him against pecking of any kind he readied himself for bed. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new semester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are always welcome! This is my first fiction like this!! I hope you guys like whats on the table so far and I am open to any ideas dearies <3


End file.
